


Balck.

by Nonsenselyblack



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dark, Fiction, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenselyblack/pseuds/Nonsenselyblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot to introduce my self..Hi, I'm Zayn malik and I'm dead technically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Never even think about being shy to let me know what you think (politely of course), it's not good yet but it will get better.

How did it all start?.. well, I don't know how did it all start i was in the bathroom at that time. I have no idea why am i the one to tell the story, i prefer narrators but then again what if the narrator was old and died through the story, this would be an evil story to tell.........   
whatever.   
back to the subject.   
I was there..... , you know... and don't ask me where because if i remembered, i would have told you. the last thing i remember is being somewhere and suddenly every thing went black. 

black

what a beautiful color. Sometimes i would wish if it was all i could see instead of other people's beautiful faces that scream 'LIARS'. And it happened i don't see black the whole time, I'm not blind, Monsieur, I'm........ I don't konw.

Balck 

Balck

BEEEEEEEEP

I wake to so bluish greenish eyes that the confusion of their color had me fainted again. But i hate colors, specially light-colored eyes,they are attractive yes, but they make me feel uncomfortable. So, i ask weakly and very politely "where the f*ck i am?" 

And the guy seems to freak out, he goes away fromm my bed abit and starts to breath hard

"How the f*ck did he wake?. Calm the f*ck down, it's normal.. normal.Maybe there's there's some thing with the monitor."he mumbles nervously (taking to him self obviously) being even more polite then i was. 

I have no strength to ask again, so i keep my mouth zipped. and then i look at the guy that seems to really freak out and decided to let him freak out by himself and focuse on what seemed to be the most obvious thing at the moment that doesn't seem to confuse me which is introducing my self to the white room's beautiful ceiling. 

With the corner of my eyes (because it seemed to be hard to turn my head with such a headache) i can see that it is really dark outside and i hear shouting outside the room, but i decided to keep my eyes on the ceiling. In such a situation the ceiling seems to be the only thing to calm me down. 

After some minutes of listening to the doctor's hard breathing ( he didn't tell me that he is the doctor but with my smartness i managed to deduct that he is since he is wearing a long white jacket even though he could be working in a milk factory which seems suitable for him more.) and listening to the shouting that turned into screaming i decided on the most important decision in my life, i want to marry the ceiling, i have to talk with my father about that. 

I hear rushed foot steps and the door being opened, the shouting for moments increased (as of the party in my head is not enough) . I hear my father's voice shouting and feminine voice trying to tell the people outside to calm down and that everything thing was going to be alright, a nurse of course, they always say that. 

"What the f*ck is wrong with this monitor? " the young doctor says

"Calm down, please Doctor what's wrong" one of the nurses says confidently

"Are you stupid? or you only sound like that. the f*cking monitor is showing a line, a one freaking line." the doctor says loudly "and what does that mean doctor beacause i too dump to be a nurse" he continues mocking a feminine voive "It f*cking means that he's dead and look at him all eyes wide and looking at the f*cking ceiling as if it's a diamond" he shouts. 

"Doctor, you have to calm down. Dr.Evans is coming" Another nurse says nervously. 

"Someone told that i work as a greengrocer after work or something?. Why did tell him to come, he'll now come annoyed that you woke him from his nap and shout at us all and say that we're not doing our work" He says even angrier. 

"I didn't tell anyone to come, He himself hurried when he knew that the patient was the son of Mr. Malik" the nurse says defensively. 

The loud voices starts again from outside this time with a loud husky voice telling them to also calm down and that they're annoying the patients, it must be the Dr.Evans they were taking about. but this time the shouts become calmer. I deducted that he must look like you can depend on him. The door is being opened and closed. then the heavy foot steps that i expected came not so heavy, and i see calm brown eyes looking down at me and smiling calmly. He looks young..... wait he looks familiar but i don't remember when or where we met. 

"Zayn, you're alright? " he says

"Yes" I say quitely (sad that i had to break contact with the ceiling) finding taking easier than nodding because of the circus that was in my head. He bats my shoulder kindly. 

And with yhe corner of my eyes he looks menacingly at the young doctor and the what seems to be two nurses standing in front of Dr. Evans who seems to give them dangerous looks. And then i feel a sudden feeling going through my chest, Excitement. You have no idea this is the most time in my life i feel need to look at someone. I feel so tired but i ignore the bang and the loud voices in my head and turned my head to look at Dr.Evans feeling like suddenly the whole dramatic scene turned into an action one (I have no idea how did i get that sudden energy for evil right now) 

I see as he looks at the younger doctor that seems to be now also familiar. 

"Why are you standing like this? the beds are doing their job more that you do?....... Dr.Valin" He says darkly, putting effort on 'Dr.'.

"Theirs something wrong the monitor, prof."Dr.Valin say, putting effort on 'prof.'. 

Dr.Evans look at the heart monitor that form a deadly one line. He goes closer to it and examines it seeming really tired. 

"there can't be any problems with them, when we brought them we made sure they worked well " one of the nurses says. 

"Bring another monitor" He looks at the nurses 

"that's no use this the third time we change the monitor" Dr.Valin says seeming tired and for the first time scared. 

Dr.Evans looks at me, worried but Still calm. He brings his hand to my wrist carefully and put two fingers on my veins.He sigh and look like he is deep in thought.He seems scared and confused but he is trying not to show it and he succeeded but i can see it through him. 

"Just let his family in for now........ and Dr.Valin i want to have a talk with you in my office" 

They nod understandingly. 

And that is when the real party begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles as Adam Malik  
> tonight you belong to me - patience and prudence  
> It's better to hear it before chapter for better imagination.

"Every time you'll close you're eyes and see dark you'll hear us" 

"and all what you'll see will soon be us,"

"Us,"

"Ours,"

"You're ours."

 

The voices soon started to get louder and the sounds they are like bells but really loud ones and chanting but it sounds familiar....... ohhh, my head really hurts more as the party gets louder. 

"Are you alright, Zayn?" i hear Dr.Evans' worried voice asking 

I start groaning loudly but soon i hear my self screaming in pain "UAHHHHHHHHHHH". 

It's me....... i think

But it's not my voice. 

And i do like any person would do, i close my eyes but that didn't happen, like i lost control, all what i can do  
is stare ahead. And it comes hard.....

It all suddenly stops except for the chanting, it's only them.

The feminine voices singing in whispers

"Way down by the stream"  
"How sweet it will seem"

getting louder 

"Once more just to dream"  
"In the moon light"

louder 

"My honey i know"  
"I know"  
"With the dawn the dawn that you will be gone"

Louder

"But tonight you belong to me"  
"to me"

screaming 

"TO ME "

turning into a manly voice 

"MINE" 

It's familiar 

and it all turns .............. 

 

Black. 

 

* * * *  
"Hello Mr. Malik"

"it's very nice that you finally gave us the honour and came" Mrs. Watson says sarcastically to me. 

"Yeah, of course" i say carelessly looking around, taking in the quiet crowd of people. 

I feel my uncle, Adam, beside me elbowing my side.

"What?" i frowned at him cofused (i know what he wants but i can always pretend). He mouthed 'behave' and looked at Suzanne, Mrs. Watson, apologetically. 

"uh yes, thanks for inviting me." i said in a monotonous voice "Oh gosh, i feel pleasure" i said in a girly voice. 

Suzanne laughs (in an aristocratic way, of course, boring like always ) "it's ok Adam, he will never change anway" 

"It's good that you know" i mumble, bored already with this stupid thing that the call a party. 

"Excuse him Suzanne, he forgot to take his pills. He just needs a rest from all the "socialising" thing." he says sarcastically quoting 'socialising' with his fingers.I hate greeting people specially people i know because they act like they hadn't seen you in ages even though they saw in less than 24 hours. 

She laughes "By the way, Enjoy yourselves. Have a good night, Zayn" and smiles at me smoking her thin cigarette and of course my brain translated that so well ( get a grip, Woman. you're married). She flippes her blonde hair (like it will affect or something) and walked to talk with some other boring people that seems to enjoy the 'party'. 

"Zayn, get a grip and cut the rudeness" he says menacingly. 

"At least i'm not faking having fun. I thank god that i don't attend these usually"

We take our drinks and sit on a fancy chair that's more comfortable than it looks like. I look around. The house looks so fancy, classic and really beautiful, it has big windows with the two-layer curtains and wooden floors with with crimson carpets. The house looks really classic like palaces from old movies with the very big hall and the big round crimson carpet and expensive looking big vases sits on the the sides of the room, alot of expensive canvases on the walls and alot of classic chairs is placed tidily around the room with alot of servants standing beside a large table serving people and slow calssic music is palying in the background. There's people aroung the hall siting or standing, drinking, laughing and talking to others enjoying themselves. 

While i am looking around the room i see my dad standing with other two men. With the corners of my i can not really see their faces, it's not like i'm interested or something but i feel like something is telling me to look at them...... 

And of course i follow that feeling and i regret doing that i find myself looking at two bluish grayish eyes that are staring at me. They look calm but they make me feel uncomfortable, so i shift my gaze towards my father who looks really smart in the dark gray suit he is wearing.

I turn my face looking at Adam who seems to be vrey interested in annoying me in any way. He has this 'I'm going to say or do something that's going to annoy you' look. 

"Looks like your gaining alot of attention" he says with a small smirk that he is trying to hide (aaaaand of course people around the room doesn't know that behind his prestige there's a very childish man) 

I look at him with a warning look "How mature" i say bored. 

"Shut up, you rude. Your uncle" he says mocking to be strict. 

"Where !?" i say looking around and behind him (mocking to be surprised). 

He pinches me playfully but it hurts (i'm not going to lie) "Ouchhhh" i say 

"Look who's so softie"Adam says 

"I swear if you don't stop, i'm going to scream that I'm being kidnapped and i will be sure to make you a big scandal........" i say meaning it. But my attention suddenly was on something else which how i feel like there's some gaze that's buring the back of my head, so i look around touching the back of my head with my hand just to make sure that it wasn't burning (i know i'm being daramatic) 

"What?, you finally noticed the insects in your hair?" i act like i didn't hear anything. 

I find my self staring at the same pair of bluish grayish eyes but this time i hold my gaze and look at the person who they belong to, to see a guy (like i didn't know already) wearing a black suit with black shirt, no tie, some of the top buttons are left unbuttoned showing his pale milky skin and part of details of a tattoo that is continued under the shirt. His hands in his pockets, the sleeves of his shirt and suit are rolled up showing that he has another part of a tattoo on one of his arms. 

i soon realise what i'm doing so i look at his face again to see that he has the same calm face but he seems to notice that i am looking back at him, i watch as his lips turn into a small smile but it is washed away soon when and i see as he is talking with the other man who i happen to know (i don't remember names) then he is talking with my father who notices my gaze and smiles at me. 

Because i'm so smart i didn't get that they are walking towards us until i feel Adam elbow me lightly to stand up and greet the two men.….opps, Adam seems that he was following my gaze. I hope he didn't notice that i was checking the guy out. 

"Hello there, long time no see" father says (jokingly of course) 

"yeah, it has been a while, Mr. Malik. I missed you since five minutes ago" i say getting along. 

I hear a light chuckles from beside my dad. 

"Hello there. You look so like your father, Mr. young Malik" the man who turns out to be Mr. Hoult and thanks to his voice i would have never noticed him. 

"ooooooh Mr. Hoult!, it nice to meet you again" i exclaim. 

"I told you that he was going to remember." my father says 

"You were right, i didn't expect him to remember me…. Hello to you too, Adam" 

Adam who is looking at me weirdly shifts his gaze to look at Mr.Hoult "oh, Hi" Adam says, not focusing, ....... okaaaaaay it looks like he was following my gaze then. Oh no, he must have been thinking about a way to tease me. Why does he understand eveything wrongly? 

"Hi. Yaser, you are still brothers with him" Mr.Hoult says jokingly. 

"Unfortunately" i didn't noticed that i am going to let it out but i mumble (saying to myself but looks like they heard me) looking at Adam. 

I hear my father and Mr. Hoult's aristocratic laugh and a light one from Mr.'stares'

"Betrayal!" Adam says with a hand placed on his heart dramatically "And i thought we were best friends?" 

I feel the side of my face burning with the freaking stare. He doesn't have anywhere else to look at but me! ??

Father rolls his eyes at Adam and says "Zayn, this is Nicholas, Mr. Hoult's son." 

I shift my gaze to look at Mr.'stares' who had a small smirk "Hello, Nice to finally meet. Mr. Malik told us alot about you." Mr.'stares' says holding out his hand 

"Nice to me you too, Mr.Hoult also never told us about " i say as lightly as i can, shaking his hand. Inside, his stare is freaking me out. He smiles. 

"Hello, Adam" he greets

"Hi there, man" Adam greets and looks at me again (Mr.'stares' does the same) 

"Zayn Malik, Nice to meet you" i say jokingly at adam taking his hand and shaking it. 

And of course it's Adam we are talking about, he gets along "Adam Malik, Nice to meet you too" shaking my hand excitedly. Not caring about the burning holes that i feel on the side of my face i shake hands too. I hear chuckles. 

"Nicholas!" some guy calls for Mr.'stares'. 

"Excuse me, it was nice Nice to see you all." he says, of course looking at me, and smiles. He walks away to talk with the guy. 

"Excuse us too" puting a hand on my dad's shoulder showing that he wants to talk with him. 

"You know i was right, looks like someone is catching attention" wiggling his eyebrows at me. 

"What's the matter with your eyebrows. And what is the point if i don't care?" I say 

"the point is to admit that you do catch attention and that even HE was staring at you" he says "or IS staring at you" 

I look at Nicholas to see that he is still looking at me while talking with the other guy. 

"And what made you think that he is gay" i say

"Maybe because he confessed it himself. He is and openly" interesting, it's not like i didn't do the same but sometimes i think people forget that or it's women who are so determined and don't want to believe it but i wouldn't mention it again, in business it's alot harder to be openly gay because it's eay to lose your prestige but in my case it's obvious that i don't have any interest in women, and lately, neither men. 

"Come on, he is really attractive" Adam says

"Oh God. We say it's an ox, they say 'milk it'. you people, it's an OX they say 'we still want its milk' " i exclaim putting my hand on my face, frustrated. 

"I.Do. Not.Care. Adam" i say frustrated "I don't care, care i don't, i care don't and weren't you straight?" 

"Yes but it's easy to see that he's attractive"

I sigh frustrated "Look, he makes me uncomfortable with his eyes and i don't care if he likes me or not." i say slowly and dangerously. I think Adam finally understood and stops taking about it. 

I suddenly feel dizzy and it looks like a headace was coming,so i excused myself to go to the bathroom. 

I ask a servant about the way to the bathroom and he tells me that it is down a corridor, the corridor was very long and full of antiques and canvases and i keep looking around at the beautiful paintings until i reach the bathroom. 

I leave the door unlocked since i'm only going to wash my face. I splash my gave with water and look at the mirror. ahhhhhh my head. I start to hear to things like buzz and whispering but i think it's bearable. I hear voices, i could have said that it is from out side sinces the music is alittle loud but it is closer voices and the hall is kind of away to hear conversations or music this clear.

Lowly they are whispering but it' getting louder slowly they are singing but the words are so clear that it's impossible that they're coming from outside. 

No, they're inside the bathroom and the feminine voices are.. 

whispering lowly

"I know"  
"I know"  
"you belong to somebody new"

getting louder

"but tonight you belong to me"  
"Although"  
"Although"  
"We're apart"

getting louder

"And tonight you belong to me"

louder

"to me"

screaming

"TO ME"

they turn into a manly voice. 

"MINE"

I feel my eyes roll and my eyelids close........

It's all black.


End file.
